


Straight from the Mold, Ready to be Sold

by likeadeuce



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Backstory, Bittersweet, Class Issues, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeadeuce/pseuds/likeadeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His aunt sent him money at the beginning of every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight from the Mold, Ready to be Sold

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Gone" by Jack Johnson. Written for the prompt "Romance" at FMA_fic_contest

Roy's aunt sent him money each month with a note -- "For meals. Don't give those nice people too much trouble" -- leaving him to puzzle whether she knew a different, nicer Master Hawkeye, or if this were code for "I don't blame you wanting to get out of that house." Maybe she meant Riza, but the girl had her own friends and when her eyes met Roy’s they said, _I don’t want to spend time here anymore than you do._

The money let him eat nightly at the local (dingy, greasy) tavern or weekly at a flashier place, where he bought into a card game and doubled his stake on the first try. He believed in luck and was good at odds. When he lost he could usually dine on the grace of a barmaid named Trixie. She took him upstairs once, and _that_ was nice, but afterwards she fingered the silk shirt Madame had gotten in trade from an East City tailor and said, “I’m here to catch a rich man. Your clothes don’t fool me.”

Winning too often in the same place bred unpopularity, so he asked about the town’s other expensive bar. Trixie made a face. “Bored housewives with too much money to throw around.”

Roy hated to think of anyone being bored. He didn’t buy his own dinner for the rest of the summer.

Whatever his aunt thought, Roy had learned from watching Master Hawkeye. He wasn’t going to make a living from alchemy alone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Look at You, Out to Make a Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148334) by [Suzume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzume/pseuds/Suzume)




End file.
